


Delicious

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fan Art, Fanart, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, hair grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: I made this hurriedly, just because I can't get enough of possessive Ed.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that the Gotham fandom is shrinking as people move on to other shows and pairings, but...I don't mind. Twenty years ago, when I was last active in fandom (yes, I'm that old), many of my ships were so old or obscure that they were literally me and two other people. XD So I'm used to creating for myself and a few devoted kin. <3


End file.
